ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: Oklahoma City
(The scene skips to Los Angeles.) * Kevin Bull: Crisis meeting? What does that mean, exactly? I mean, are we in a crisis? * Grant McCartney: He's the head of the studio. He's reaching out. We're 10,000 miles away. He just wants a little face-time. * I know, it's just you said that he called it a crisis meeting. So... * Travis Furlanic: It's David Campbell. He throws these words around. "Crisis," "explosion," "not rolling," "fired." These are just words. (James McGrath is using a fire-blower on a dummy.) * James McGrath: Yeah! Yeah! (Cut to One Shell Square.) * Travis Furlanic: Keep a secret? A camera truck in London just ploughed into Judi Dench. Trust me, he's got bigger problems. * David Campbell: (on screen) Look, he may be able to see me, but I can't see him. * Sean Bryan: Move! Move! Hello, David! Hello! * David Campbell: (on screen) Get the villain's ass out of my... Your feet were on my desk. * Sean Bryan: Can he see us? * David Campbell: (on screen) I don't know why we don't have... * Sean Bryan: Get him a Diet Coke. David! It's working! Yeah, whatever you're doing right there. Hello, David! Hello, David! * David Campbell: (on screen) Okay. * Sean Bryan: We got you loud and clear here, David. (In the WWE Arena, Taryn Southern is with Kenat.) * Taryn: Cole, thank you. Kenat, you're the third woman in Raven history to become an Ultimate Champion. How does that make you feel? * Kenat: Um, it feels great to know that I'm getting better every year. Hope to get even better later this year. * Taryn: We will be going to see some of the people go through a wrestling show. What do you think of this show tonight? * Kenat: I think it all looks durable. I feel confident that I can do each one. The question is, can I do it on the first try under pressure? Yeah. You never know. * Taryn: Kenat, I cannot wait to see you fight the villains this year. * Kenat: Guys, back to you. (The scene fades to an zoom-out view of the inside of the stadium. A database opens up and it shows the three girls of this movie. The blue rectangle is the information of each warrior.) * Michael Cole: (voiceover) Thanks, Taryn. Well, Kenat is one of 3 women to be named the top females of Season 6. The others are Tezan and Ramso. They made it the farthest on Raven's quest in the UK. (In Oklahoma City, A.J. Lee is with one of the top ninjas: Sam Sann.) * A.J. Lee: The face I'm sure you recognise - Sam Sann, the gym owner from Houston. Sam, what made you want to get out there and compete on American Ninja Warrior? * Sam Sann: You know what? All of my family and my friends, all of them from the Mid-south, I told them I was going to do it and, hopefully, I would go through the whole course. * A.J. Lee: What do you think will give you the trouble out there out of all of these? * Sam Sann: I think the Arm Rings. I think the Arm Rings, because a lot of these villains are 100 pounds less than some of my friends, because I lost a little bit of weight before I did, so, probably, the Bar Hop. * A.J. Lee: Well, we're looking forward to see you compete out there. Thanks so much. * Sam Sann: Thank you so much. * A.J. Lee: Guys, back up to you. * Hamish McLachlan: Thanks, A.J.. He's a former salon owner and I can tell you, if anybody's going to put the lights out on this course, it's gonna be Sam Sann. (A flash takes us into a flashback of eight villains and attempting and failing on the obstacle that Sam was talking about as the hero ninjas continued to progress through the rest of the course.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) But you know what, Hamish? He said he was worried about the Arm Rings and he should be, because 8 more villains took to the course and none could get past the dreaded obstacle, including Gary Smith, a bully who resembles Scar from The Lion King, who couldn't figure out how to cash in on the Arm Rings. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT